zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seath Scaleless
Seath Scaleless jest drugorzędnym antagonistą i bossem w grze Dark Souls. Historia Smok albinos, Seath Scaleless, zdradził swoich pobratymców pomagając Gwynowi, Lordowi Blasku Słonecznego, podczas wojny z Wiecznymi Smokami. Udało mu się zdobyć Pierwotny Kryształ; święty skarb splądrowany, gdy walczył ze smokami, zapewniający mu nieśmiertelność i czyniący go "prawdziwym nieumarłym". Gwyn nadał Seathowi status książęcy i przekazał mu fragment duszy władcy. W czasie bycia księciem, Seath wpadł w obsesję na punkcie swoich eksperymentów i badań, gromadząc niezliczone ilości książek i ostatecznie popadając w szaleństwo. Tunelarze, czarodzieje Seatha, podróżowali do odległych krain, aby zdobyć kolejne okazy do jego eksperymentów. Wśród schwytanych obiektów znajdowały się dziewice. Szóstka oczu u każdego z Tunelarzy rekompensowała brak wzroku u Seatha. Wielu kryształowych żołnierzy strzegło fortecy, a nawet kilkoro wężoczłeków pomagało w pilnowaniu więzienia. Seath Scaleless był określany jako twórca magii i był obiektem fascynacji sławnego czarodzieja, Logana. Najbardziej znanymi tworami bezłuskiego smoka były Pisaci, Księżycowy Motyl i kryształy żar. W czasie Dark Souls II, Seath, podobnie jak wielu pozostałych Lordów, był ledwie pamiętany, jeśli nie zapomniany. Jednak Carhillion z Bezkresu wspomina o tym, jak magia została stworzona przez wielką, bladą istotę, ale przyznaje, że nikt nie wie, czy to na pewno prawda. Jednak podczas wydarzeń w Dark Souls III, jego dziedzictwo zostało przywrócone, kiedy Kryształowi Mędrcy zaczęli głosić dzieło Logana, uznając "bladego smoka" za istotę, którą ów czarodziej spotkał. Zaczął być czczony jako bóstwo przez uczonych, którzy uznali go i jego wpływ na Logana za mit. Charakterystyka Wygląd Seath Scaleless, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest wielkim, bezłuskim smokiem o białej, połyskującej karnacji, z nielicznymi, różowymi akcentami. Ma on cztery pary przeźroczystych skrzydeł, a zamiast nóg ma dwie wielkie, grube macki i potężny ogon z tyłu. Posługuje się mocami magicznymi, związanymi głównie z kryształem. Osobowość Zazdrosny i zgorzkniały z powodu faktu, że był najbardziej odmienny i wadliwy ze swojego gatunku, Seath postanowił zdradzić pozostałe smoki, stając po stronie Lordów, zwłaszcza Gwyna, po odkryciu, że ich moce mogą zniszczyć Wieczne Smoki. Arogancki i żądny władzy, wierzył, że może zdobyć dla siebie nieśmiertelność i pozornie odniósł sukces dzięki Pierwotnemu Kryształowi. Jego obsesja i nieśmiertelność nie tylko spowodowały utratę niewinności u kobiet, które zamienił głównie w potwory, ale także doprowadziły go do szaleństwa, z którym nie mógł sobie poradzić. To, wraz z nagrodą za jego zdradę okazało się jego upadkiem. Ciekawostki * Imię Seatha pochodzi od smoka znanego z serii King's Field. * Tylko podczas spotkania w pierwszej lokacji, Seath przenosi gracza do celi po śmierci. W Kryształowej Jaskini natomiast już nie. * Jeśli gracz odetnie ogon Seathowi, nie zniknie on i pozostanie on przez resztę gry. Galeria Plik:SeathTransparent.png Plik:Seath in Dragon Blood.jpg Linki zewnętrzne * Seath Scaleless na Dark Souls Wikia. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dark Souls Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Licze Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Lekarze Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Chaotyczni en:Seath the Scaleless